


I love you like a son

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [67]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Imagine Brianna overhears Fergus calling Jamie and Claire his parents





	I love you like a son

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/162553745280/hello-can-i-please-have-a-prompt-where-bree) on tumblr

Brianna jerked awake – limbs and mind flailing amid the strange, scratchy sheets and lumpy mattress –

Ah. The loft in Fergus and Marsali’s printshop - *new* printshop, she mentally corrected, heart clenching at just the thought of Henri-Christian.

They had arrived late last night on an emissary from the Ridge – coming to not only see Fergus and Marsali and the girls in person, but also to bring word of Germain and Ian and Rachel and Oggy and general goings-on in the backcountry.

And, of course, to learn whatever Fergus could tell them what he had learned from the secret, tangled web of relationships he had so carefully crafted – what news of the war, of the generals, of the Loyalists, that would interest her parents.

But all that was for today, and tomorrow, and the next day – she and Roger and Fergus and Marsali had barely spoken last night, they had arrived so late. Today was for catching up – for savoring time with people she never thought she would see again.

Roger snored beside her. A glance to the pallet on the floor to their right confirmed Jem was still out. But there was a telltale gap between her and Roger on the mattress…

“Bonjour, mademoiselle Mandy,” Fergus’ sleepy voice floated up from the main floor of the printshop. “Did you climb down that ladder all by yourself?”

“Esmerelda helped,” she insisted. “And I’m big enough to do it.”

Fergus laughed softly. Brianna couldn’t remember the last time she had heard that sound.

“Do you remember me, from when you were small?”

“No. Mama said I was just a baby when we went back. Ye ken about the stones?”

Did he? Surely he knew *something* - Ian knew, and Auntie Jenny knew –

“Yes, I know about them. You are very special – you and your brother and your parents, that you can travel.”

Brianna could almost hear her daughter shrug. “Grannie can do it too.”

“Yes, she can. You know I met her not too long after she came through, the first time?”

“You *did*?”

“Yes – in France.”

“But the stones are in Scotland.”

“So they are – but your Grandda and Grannie travelled to France. I met them there.”

Roger reached a warm hand to caress her shoulder.

“Were you born in France?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re Mama’s brother. *She* was born in Boston.”

Roger’s hand stilled. Brianna silently took in a breath – of *course* that’s how Mandy would see Fergus – the father of her cousin Germain. Half-siblings, adopted siblings – none of it mattered, as they were all family. But did Fergus see it that way? She knew Da had given him the Fraser name, but –

“I’m – I’m not *really* related to her. I don’t know who my parents were.”

A long pause. “That’s verra sad.”

“It is – and it made me sad for a long time. But it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Why?”

Roger scooted closer on the bed, curving his front along her back.

“Because your Grandda and Grannie are my true parents. They care for me, and love me, even when they did not need to.”

She turned to face Roger, nuzzling against him. Heart so full with love.

“Why?”

“Because they are the best people I have ever known. When you are big one day, you will understand.”

Mandy huffed.

Roger kissed Brianna’s forehead.

“What happened to your hand? Are you a pirate?”

“I think I’ll go rescue him,” Brianna whispered.

“He’ll be just fine,” Roger murmured. “Let them get to know each other, aye?”

“A pirate?” Fergus’ voice was exquisitely patient.

“A pirate!” Mandy exclaimed. “Only pirates have hooks for hands.”

“No, *ma petite* - I am a printer.”

“A printer? That’s so *boring*.”

“Well, Mandy – tell that to your Grandda the next time you see him. He will tell you otherwise.” 


End file.
